


A szőke herceg fehér lovon

by Szim



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, lovasrendőr!Kuroo
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26714113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szim/pseuds/Szim
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Yachi Hitoka





	A szőke herceg fehér lovon

Kuroo lágyan ügetett az utcákon, figyelve a városka minden kis rezdülésére, hogyha baj történne, azonnal közbe tudjon avatkozni. Szerencsére mondjuk eddig elég csendes napja volt, az élet folyt a normális medrében, álmos kora reggel, élénkülő délelőtt... Lassan araszoló emberek, kávézgató bohémek, utcai zenészek. Már ugye, akinek volt is erre engedélye. A többieket rövid úton megkérte, hogy távozzanak a színhelyről.

Most pedig dél lett. Igazán gyorsan szaladt ez a nap is... Még jó, hogy a templomban harangoznak ilyenkor, mert teljesen elvesztette már az időérzékét. Talán ideje is lenne lassan megitatni a lovát.

Elléptetett a legközelebbi park felé, ahol fel voltak állítva kis ellátmányos standok a hozzá hasonlóknak, tudniillik lovas rendőr volt, lassan egy éve. Imádta a munkáját. Egyrészt embereknek segíthetett, és kedvenc állataival lehetett közben. Kétségtelen, ő egy szerencsés ifjú volt, s ezt tudta is.

Odaérve leszállt a paciról, kicsit megpaskolta az oldalát, majd odavezette a vízzel teli tartályhoz, hagyta, hadd igyon a társa.

Szórakozottan simogatta az oldalát, míg fókuszálatlanul pásztázta a környéket. Ebből a pihenéshez közel álló transzból egy sikoly rántotta ki. Gyorsan visszarázódott a valóságba, felpattant lovára, s arrafelé kezdett soványmalac-vágtában haladni, amerről a segélykiáltás érkezett az előbb.

Meglepően hamar oda is ért, s meglátta a veszély forrását. Egy kis hölgyemény botlott el egy kutyában, s látszólag képtelen volt felállni, míg mellette egy holtra vált arcú férfi, feltehetőleg a kutyatulajdonos, állt a kezét tördelve, hogy most mi lesz. A lányzót a kutya, pontosabban egy boxer-dalmata keverék, engesztelően nyalogatta, labdája elfeledve feküdt a park közepén. Tiszta volt, hogy ez csakis baleset lehetett, egy túl lelkes és játékos kutya által okozva.

Kuroo tehát odabólintott a szorongó gazdinak, hogy innentől átveszi az ügyet, menjen és nevelje meg a kutyáját, majd fürgén leszállt a lováról. A lehajtott fejű hölgyhöz sietett, majd kezét nyújtotta, hogy felsegítse.

– Fel tud állni? – kérdezte aggódva.

A lány ráemelte könnyes szemeinek kereszttüzét, s ajkai próbálták megformázni a megfelelő hangzókat, de képtelen volt, ahogy minduntalan sírásra görbült a szája. De Kuroo csak kedvesen rámosolygott, úgy, mintha legalábbis az lenne az intenciója, hogy jégtáblákat szeretne felolvasztani azzal a ragyogóan meleg kisugárzással.

– Semmi baj, minden rendben lesz. Azért jöttem, hogy segítsek, a nevem Kuroo Tetsuro. S a tiéd, szép hölgyem? – Próbálkozott úri emberhez méltóan lelket önteni a kis százszorszép-leányzóba, miközben talán azt is eléri, hogy túllépjen a sokkon, s képes legyen vele verbálisan kommunikálni.

– Y-yachi vagyok... K-kérem... a ... a lábam... – dadogott a szőke bakfis.

– Nyugodjon meg kérem, nincs semmi baj, ha nem tudja mozgatni a lábát, akkor majd én felemelem, s elviszem a kórházba. Ugye szereti a lovakat? – Mutatott a háta mögé partnerére. Csak egy ingatag bólintást kapott válaszul, de ez elég volt számára. Lassan emelte fel, vigyázva, hogy ne okozzon még több fájdalmat a kishölgynek, és rárakta lova hátára, majd felült mögé, hogy a nyeregben tudja tartani biztonságosan.

Megindultak a kórház felé, sietősen, de nem olyan gyorsan, hogy az kellemetlen legyen a lánynak.

Yachi erősen kapaszkodott megmentőjébe, aki szinte hercegi pompában csillogott számára...

Odaérve Kuroo leugrott a nyeregből, kikötötte a lovát egy viszonylag csendes részére a kórház előtti területnek, s leemelte róla a sebesült lányt. Karjaiban cipelte szinte pille súlyát, amíg bent át nem engedte egy orvosnak.

Kint megvárta a fejleményeket, s örömmel töltötte el a tudat, hogy a kishölgynek nem esett komolyabb baja, csupán némi megrázkódtatás és pár erőteljes zúzódás a kiment térdén kívül. Belegondolva, hogy el is törhetett volna valamije... vagy ha rosszul esett volna... akár le is bénulhatott volna... Viszont nem így volt, ezért mosolyogva ment be a kórterembe elköszönni tőle, hogy majd mehessen vissza a dolgára mindenféle lelkiismeret-furdalás nélkül.

Az első, amit meglátott bent, egy kedves, szégyenlős mosoly azon a gyönyörű arcon, melyeket párnák szegélyeztek. Jöttére felült.

– Én... szeretném... szeretném megköszönni, amit értem tett.

– Szívesen, de ez csak természetes, hisz ez a dolgom.

– Akkor is szeretném majd valamivel meghálálni...

– Köszönöm, de erre igazán semmi szükség, mondtam, hogy csak a munkámat végeztem.

– Esetleg egyszer majd megvendégelhetem cserébe?

– Ha nagyon szeretné... – Átnyújtotta névjegykártyáját, melyen elérhetősége szerepelt, majd egy főhajtás után távozott. Yachi hosszan nézett utána...


End file.
